


Are those your pom-poms or are you happy to see me?

by atsuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breast Licking, F/F, Genderbend, I needed to let this out of my system, Large Breasts, Nipple Biting, Overstimulation, PWP, Switch SeKai, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuki/pseuds/atsuki
Summary: (Genderbend!AU) Sehun and Jongin are once again the last girls to leave the locker rooms after Friday's cheerleading practice.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Are those your pom-poms or are you happy to see me?

"Bye! I'll see you Monday in class!" Seulgi bids them goodbye.

"Bye Seulgi!"

"Yeah bye Seulgi get home safely!" Jongin yells from the shower stalls.

Seulgi closes the door behind her and leaves Jongin and Sehun alone in the locker rooms. Sehun doesn't hear the water stop after a while, she's peacefully applying a bit of makeup when she feels someone hug her from the back, placing soft kisses on her exposed neck. Sehun always makes sure to tie her hair in a bun for this specific reason, cheerleading practices always end with a needy Jongin.

"Finally alone." Comes Jongin's muffled voice.

“Nini you’re wet.”

“Damn right I am. Take care of it please?” Sehun feels Jongin's lips moving against her nape.

“No,” Sehun laughs and turns around in Jongin’s arms, “I meant you haven’t dried yourself from your shower. Your wet hair is literally dripping on my shirt.”

“Well, water will just make everything easier, won’t it?”

“Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you that water is not a good lubricant, it’ll just dry my skin and make it harder for you!”

Jongin rolls her eyes. “Anyways, take your shorts off.”

Sehun huffs, not liking the way Jongin speaks to her. “Dry yourself first.”

“Sehuuuun,” Jongin whines and ducks her head to place soft kisses along Sehun’s jaw to distract her. Sehun simply places her hands on Jongin’s chest and pushes her away, but she doesn't remove her hands from the other’s large breasts. Her hands aren't small, but she doubts even someone with big hands would be able to grasp all of Jongin's breasts with how big they are. She herself was never jealous of Jongin's boobs, hers are also slightly above the average size, but grabbing your own boobs and grabbing someone else's, it's not the same thing. She loves Jongin's boobs.

“Your boobs are so big…” she squeezes them, “I’d love to get my mouth on those, but not until you’ve dried yourself.”

“What’s the point of drying myself if you’re gonna put your mouth all over me?” Jongin’s pretending Sehun’s hands on her isn’t affecting her and places her own hands over Sehun’s, pressing harder. Sehun feels Jongin's hard nipples peaking through the bra she's wearing (wow she didn't even hear Jongin put those on) and pressing against the palm of her hand.

“Just your hair at least? Please I hate it when your wet hair gets all over me. I prefer your hair when it’s dry. It’s all silky and smooth. Nini please?” Sehun pouts, and Jongin can’t say no to that. She may be a brat sometimes, but Sehun’s pout is the ultimate weapon against her.

“Okay, okay.” She lets Sehun have this and sits on the bench that they pushed against the row of lockers, to start drying her hair with her towel. She only had a bra and shorts on so far, and she’s starting to get cold.

Everything was going well for a little while; her hair was almost dry except for the tips. Then, out of nowhere, she feels Sehun’s hands carding through her hair, and she can’t help but moan at the touch. She’s always loved it when her hair was being played with, but it’s even better when Sehun does it. She knows how to use her nails and fingers with just the right amount of pressure to make Jongin feel like she’s in heaven.

“Mhm… Keep going Sehun.” She lets her head fall on the cheerleader’s shoulder. Sehun brings her closer and resumes the head massage.

“Your hair’s almost dry. We have another thirty minutes before the janitress comes in to clean and lock the gymnasium.”

“Wanna lick you up.” Jongin mumbles. Her brain feels like jelly and she’s dizzy.

“Hey don’t fall asleep!” Sehun pushes Jongin away, surprising her, which leads to Jongin falling on the ground. She tries to catch on anything to prevent the fall, and the closest thing to her is Sehun, so Sehun ends up on top of her when they fall together. Their breasts collide with each other and Jongin supresses a moan that turns into a whine.

“Are those your pom-poms or are you happy to see me?” She giggles at her own joke. Sehun thinks it’s the most beautiful sound ever.

Sehun gets up and hits her arm, mumbling a small “shut up” before helping Jongin up as well.

Jongin doesn’t fully get up and opts for sitting in between Sehun’s legs who decides sit on the bench. Sehun is wearing a skirt today. Actually, Sehun always wears a skirt on Fridays. She unties her hair and puts on her hairtie on her wrist.

Jongin starts feeling up one of her legs, then leaves a trail of soft kisses from her knee up to her thigh and hears a soft sigh leaving her girlfriend’s lips. She grasps her skirts and lifts it up a little, continuing the trail of kisses, purposely taking her time before reaching the most intimate and hottest part of Sehun's body.

Sehun can’t see Jongin’s head anymore as it is under her skirt, so she fully pulls up her skirt, and runs her fingers through Jongin’s hair, releasing small noises every now and then at Jongin’s ministrations.

Jongin keeps feeling Sehun’s leg up, her skin tingling at the soft and warm touch. She looks up to see Sehun’s half lidded eyes, staring at Jongin with her mouth slightly open.

“Are you seriously not wearing any underwear?” Jongin’s smirk is annoying. Sehun looks away, she wanna kiss that smirk off.

“Aren’t you the one that asked me to take care of your wetness? Get up.”

“No.”

“Brat.”

Jongin leans forward and licks a stripe up Sehun’s clean and hairless pussy in retaliation, then quickly looks up when she hears a clanking sound, only to find Sehun’s head back against the locker, chest brought forward. A quick glance at her sides and she can see Sehun tightly gripping the bench.

With a satisfied smile, Jongin licks another stripe up her pussy, then brings a lone finger to draw hard circles on her cunt. Sehun’s faintly emitting small moans that wouldn’t be heard if it wasn’t for the quietness of the room. She brings her mouth right above her fingers and starts licking and sucking the juices out of Sehun, suction sounds filling the room.

“J-jongin …”

“Mhm?” Jongin’s voice vibrates against Sehun’s wet pussy, causing her to let out louder whimpers.

“Jongin,” she sighs, “Jongin get up, p-please kiss me, please…” She runs her fingers through Jongin’s hair, tugging at it and trying to get her up.

Jongin’s mouth leaves her pussy. She places one last kiss on the soft wet skin and gets up. Half of her face is shiny with Sehun’s wetness.

She brings her leg behind Sehun and sits with Sehun placed between her legs; one foot on the bench next to Sehun’s side, a leg dangling from the bench; and hugging her girlfriend from behind while Sehun leans heavily on Jongin.

Sehun’s head falls on Jongin’s shoulder when Jongin brings her hand back under Sehun’s skirt, massaging her wet cunt. Sehun’s starting to sweat, bringing a hand to grab her breast and pinching her nipples through her button up shirt (Jongin can tell she isn't wearing a bra underneath, and that thought sends a wave of heat to her core), the other hovering over Jongin’s and forcing her middle finger in. A sigh of relief escapes her lips, almost like she needed Jongin to finger her. She cranes her neck to face Jongin who meets her lips halfway. It’s a messy kiss, and Sehun’s basically drooling all over the place. She lets Jongin play with her mouth, swirling her tongue around hers, sucking the soul out of her, and making Sehun’s brain mushier than ever.

She leaves Sehun’s lips to kiss down her jaw, nipping at her neck and leaving a hickey that'll probably disappear by tomorrow, while pumping her finger in and out of Sehun. Her girlfriend’s moans are getting gradually higher. Sehun’s slowly lifting her bum up the bench as she’s getting closer to her orgasm, her muscles contracting. Jongin decides to insert another finger, not slowing her pace. She brings her other hand inside her own shorts and starts rubbing her pussy in circles.

Sehun, despite her hazy state, seems to notice because she grabs Jongin’s hand under her skirt to make her stop. She’s panting hard when she gets up on shaky legs, turns around and sits on Jongin’s lap, bringing her hand in the sun kissed girl’s shorts to join Jongin’s hand.

Jongin places her fingers back inside Sehun and resumes her previous activity. Sehun’s head falls on Jongin’s shoulder and her moans become uncontrollable.

“R-right there Jongin right there, yes!”

“You close baby?”

Sehun can’t even speak, she lets out a sound that vaguely sounds like a yes, and Jongin pumps her fingers in and out faster and faster.

A few pumps and a hickey from Jongin later, Sehun whines loudly and Jongin feels her pussy clench and unclench around her fingers, hips rolling into it.

Jongin looks at Sehun the whole time, her screwed up face and open mouth are mesmerising.

With Sehun’s head resting on Jongin’s shoulder, panting hard, they stay like this for a while until Jongin removes her fingers from Sehun’s heat causing her to whine weakly. She licks her finger up, Sehun watching her intently with her mouth agape. When Jongin retracts her fingers with a pop, Sehun lifts her head and kisses Jongin full on the mouth, tasting herself.

“Let me take care of you,” Sehun mumbles against Jongin’s lips.

She then stands up and gets on her knees, settling between Jongin’s legs like the latter had previously. Jongin lifts herself up a little and lets Sehun pull her shorts and underwear down. Sehun notices the wet sploch on Jongin's underwear and has an urge to lick it and shove it all up her pussy to have Jongin get it out with her teeth, but that's for later, for the bedroom.

Sehun looks up at Jongin through her lashes before leaning forwards and giving Jongin’s wet sex a kittenish lick. Sehun has always been a bit shy and insecure about performing these types of things on Jongin. Jongin is so good at it, and she always feels like she’s underwhelming compared to her despite Jongin's encouraging words. 

She holds onto Jongin’s calves and places a soft kiss to the very centre of Jongin’s pussy, then flicks the skin with her tongue. She gathers saliva on the tip of her tongue before completely pressing her face against Jongin’s girlhood, then brings her tongue out to push it inside. She hears Jongin moan her name loudly and it gives her enough confidence to move her tongue inside, tasting as much of Jongin as she can.

She drinks Jongin like she’s an oasis in the middle of the desert, and moans against her core.

Looking up, she sees Jongin’s bra dangling from one shoulder, her breasts completely free and nipples being pinches hard by Jongin’s beautiful fingers. She looks like a goddess with her light brown hair cascading her shoulders and her breasts. Sometimes, Sehun just wants to press her face between her breasts and let Jongin choke her, she thinks it would be the best way to die. Other times she wants Jongin to lay down and let Sehun sit on her breasts, have her hard nipple teaser her entrance.

It’s all too tempting for Sehun, so she leaves Jongin’s pussy and lifts herself up by holding onto Jongin’s thighs and take Jongin’s hardened nipples in her mouth. She licks and nips at the nipples, taking turns to give each breast enough attention, trying to take in as much of Jongin’s breast as she can and swirling her tongue around the delicious and hardened nipple, drool dripping down her chin and onto Jongin's skin. Sehun sits down on one of Jongin's thigh, her naked and leaking pussy pressing right above Jongin's knee.

“Oh, baby you’re so good to me,” Jongin gasps when Sehun moans in appreciation against her boob. “I really could orgasm just from that.”

Sehun brings her fingers to Jongin’s warm and wet core and pushes inside, feeling Jongin arch into her. Jongin decides to bring her own finger inside herself as well, joining Sehun. While Sehun pushes out, she pushes in.

Jongin feels like she’s going to pass out from the stimulation, and when Sehun bites on her nipple she wails and comes hard, white splotches taking over her vision. Her finger comes to a stop and she’s rolling herself on her and Sehun’s finger to ride out her orgasm.

Sehun leaves her breasts to kiss Jongin passionately, swallowing her moans. Jongin comes down from her post orgasm high with whimpers and whines, because Sehun hasn’t stopped pumping in and out of her, and even inserted another finger in her.

“Stop stop stop stop stop-” Sehun stops Jongin’s mantra with a kiss, licking inside Jongin’s mouth who herself can’t stop whining.

She tries to pull Sehun’s hand out of her but unfortunately for her, she is still too weak. It's too pleasurable that it hurts, she's conflicted whether she wants more of it or for it to completely stop.

“Come for me again,” Sehun says against her lips. Nipping at her tongue, she inserts a third finger inside of her. Jongin’s hips start to shake violently and Sehun’s mouth isn’t enough to contain her whines anymore.

“Se-sehun I’m gonna-”

Sehun just pumps harder and Jongin’s pussy is making this delicious squelching sound, Sehun goes faster and faster-

Jongin lets out this loud scream, gripping Sehun’s shoulders so strongly Sehun is sure she’s gonna have bruises, and just like that Jongin goes limp under Sehun.

Sehun is putting her pastel pink shirt on Jongin when Jongin comes to, rousing from her dizzy state. She can't believe she had an orgasm so strong she passed out. It actually had never happened before, she and Sehun usually have vanilla sex. Yes they can be kinky and try hardcord stuff, but they usually don't go very far, too impatient to delay an orgasm or two.

She’s dried up, and fully clothed, her sports bag has been made by Sehun, " _just how long did I pass out?_ " she wonders, and they’re just about ready to go when they hear the doorknob twist and in comes the janitress.

“Girls?” The janitress asks. “What are you two young ladies still doing here?”

Sehun and Jongin look at each other blushing as red as tomatoes before giggling and exiting the locker room, leaving the confused janitress to do her job.

**Author's Note:**

> WLW, this one is for you! My twitter is @[x_exols](http://twitter.com/x_exols/)!


End file.
